


Poundland

by twoheartedalien



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Emily, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedalien/pseuds/twoheartedalien
Summary: Lena Oxton returns to King's Row after a long, exhausting mission and chooses to surprise her girlfriend at her work.





	Poundland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeroInvador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroInvador/gifts).



> Thanks to Ez for both beta reading this work and coming up with the ridiculous name, informing me that there is a chain store in the UK called Poundland.

Lena had been away on a three week mission out of the country when she decided she was going to surprise Emily. She was going to take the first opportunity to do it, so as soon as she landed back in London, she began moving forward with her plan. Athena had managed to help by booking an appointment with Emily through her assistant and had placed it under a fake name to prevent Emily from knowing who was going to see her. The name she had chosen to go with still brought forth a giggle each time she thought about it while on the trip over.

She had remembered with Athena’s help to buy a bunch of roses, Emily’s favourite, on her way over, it had been entirely too long since Lena had last been able to see her girlfriend and she wanted to make it special. The trip back had been long and tiring but she could wait until after her surprise to take a nap.

The Overwatch agent patiently sat in the waiting area, having arrived ten minutes earlier than her scheduled appointment. The pilot had always been amazed her girlfriends ambition and her career focus, she would never be able to do something like that herself because she couldn’t leave Overwatch. Though it did sometimes get boring to hear about her day as an accountant. She couldn’t wait to see the look on the redhead’s face, feeling herself brimming with excitement. The games she had installed on her phone before her flight kept her entertained as she waited. Lena let out a laugh when Emily eventually walked out to meet her, calling out the name she had booked the appointment under.

“Mr Dover?” Lena jumped up from her seat, the bunch of roses hugged against her chest and grinned at the redhead. Emily’s eyes wandered over her before they rolled at the sight, a small smirk coming to her face as she turned on her heel and began to walk back in the direction that she had come from.

Lena followed her back to her office in silence, positively glowing from happiness at the fact that she had actually managed to surprise her, glad that Emily somehow hadn’t figured it out from the name. Once inside, Emily closed the door behind them, her palm splayed against the wood as she leaned against it and looked at Lena with an eyebrow raised.

“Ben Dover? Really?” Lena burst into some more giggles as Emily took the bunch of roses from her hands, examining them in her grip.

“You didn’t realise it was a fake name?” Her chest warmed as a smile crept up on her girlfriend’s face, she obviously liked the roses. She had to remember to thank Athena for reminding her the next time they spoke.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think someone would book an appointment under a fake name just to see me. Very mature, sweet.” She pressed a kiss to Lena’s cheek before crossing the room to behind her desk, placing the flowers on top of it. The pilot took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Emily’s desk, watching as the redhead began drawing the blinds in her office to prevent others from looking in on their private meeting. She figured Emily would get in trouble if they knew she was here visiting her in the middle of the day, having blocked out an hour in her schedule without actually paying for her services.

“How’ve you been, gorgeous? Missed me?” Emily sat on the edge of the desk in front of where Lena was sitting, arms crossed lightly against her chest. The Overwatch agent had always appreciated how her girlfriend looked in business wear, the way her blouse hugged her chest and how her legs looked in heels, it was a right shame that she didn’t get to see it more often. It was almost enough for her to give up being part of Overwatch, maybe one day.

“I might have. How was the mission?” Lena gave a slight shrug, a smile still on her face. It was a shame that she couldn’t share everything in her life with Emily but she knew it was for the best, it would keep her safe if anything happened with Overwatch and the PETRAS Act.

“T’was alright. No major injuries or nothing. We did what we needed to do.” This had become a secret code of sorts between them, nobody had died, the mission was a success and I’m not injured it told her. It helped calm Emily’s worries that were brought forward by not knowing anything for certain. She watched as Emily began reaching out, hand bunching up in the collar of Lena’s leather jacket and pulling her up from her seat. A hand slid into her unruly locks and cupped the back of her head, bringing her in for a deep kiss. Lena let out a sigh against Emily’s lips, it was good to be back.

She could feel her girlfriend’s hands beginning to roam, gliding over her chronal accelerator that was concealed by her bomber jacket. Lena moved her hands to the redhead’s hips, groping at her ass greedily through her skirt. She kept groping in slight confusion until she pulled away, eyebrows drawn together. Emily simply smirked at her, knowing what Lena was thinking about.

“You’re not wearing any knickers?” There was another rough squeeze at her ass through her skirt.

“Nope.” Emily popped the ‘p’ and gave her a smouldering look. She was glad that her decision not to wear any underwear today had done her a favour, delighted with the blush dusting her girlfriend’s cheeks

“You did that even though you didn’t know I was coming?” She felt the redhead’s heeled foot brushing up the side of her calf, causing her heart to stutter.

“I’ve got to keep myself entertained when you’re away somehow.” A hand tugged at Lena’s bomber jacket, bringing her in so Emily could kiss at her neck. She let out a loud groan as she felt herself getting turned on, pushing slightly at her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“Unless you plan to fuck me in your office, we better stop.” Emily hummed to herself, considering that for a moment. Her breath caught in her throat as an index finger ran along the waistband of her leggings, her mind reeling as it became clear that Emily wasn’t put off by that idea at all.

“There’s an idea.” Lena felt her cheeks burn as she thought about it, feeling herself get even more worked up. Emily’s hand moved up and began unzipping her jacket. “We’ve got time, considering you blocked out an hour of my day already.” She shuddered as she let the redhead remove her jacket and drop it to the floor beside them, resuming a frantic kiss after, hands gripping at the straps of her accelerator.

After a few minutes Emily began shifting her skirt up her thighs, exposing her growing hardness to Lena who groaned at the sight. She gave a few parting kisses to Emily’s lips before sinking to her knees in front of the desk, her hands sliding up pale thighs before wrapping her fingers around the base of her length and beginning firm strokes. Emily tilted her head back, letting out a sigh at the contact as Lena began pressing slow, wet kisses to her tip, occasionally teasing her slit with her tongue. Giving oral had always been one of Lena’s favourite things to do.

A hand wormed its way into Lena’s hair, tugging on its strands and encouraging her mouth closer to the length in her hands. Lena huffed a laugh before wrapping her lips around the tip, tongue flicking along the underside of it. She began to bob her head, attempting to sink lower with each pass, eyes flicking up to meet Emily’s who was watching her intently. While they locked eyes, she sank all the way down to the base of her cock and swallowed.

Emily was doing a fairly good job of keeping quiet, not wanting to alert anyone in the neighbouring offices or passing in the halls as to what was going on inside. Only the occasional soft moan escaped her lips. Lena felt herself getting wetter by the second. The fact that Lena had imagined doing exactly this, sucking Emily off, more than once while she was away was certainly not helping. After a few more swallows she tugged Lena off her by her hair, standing up from where she had been sitting on the edge of the desk. She admired the bit of spit that had gathered on Lena’s chin.

“Get up. I’m going to fuck you, pet.” Lena let out a slight whimper at that but pulled away with one last lingering suck, getting up off her knees. Emily kicked her heels off to the side before guiding Lena by her shirt, angling her to face the desk as she stood behind her. Her hands slipped around Lena’s hips and began pulling leggings down to her knees, taking her underwear with it. Cold air hit her sex and thighs, bringing forth a flush to her face as felt how wet she was.

She groaned at the sight of Lena being so wet already, her clit hard under Emily’s attention. She began pressing on her back with a hand between her shoulder blades just above her accelerator, her chest now against the desk. Emily smirked to herself as her free hand began to guide her length to tease between slick folds, leaving Lena canting her hips back for more.

“Ben Dover.” Emily huffed a laugh to herself, “I can certainly deliver on that.” She said before pressing herself inside, there was certainly no need for any extra lubrication. It pleased her to know that this scenario was doing so much for the Overwatch agent. Lena whined and squirmed against the desk as Emily began to thrust into her, pressing in further with each one.

“God… fuck.” Lena panted out as Emily bottomed out inside her. There was a reassuring, comforting pass of a hand at her hip before the redhead began to pump into her ruthlessly, loud moans escaping her lips. Her girlfriend shushed her as she reached around with the hand that had been in the middle of her back, slipping her fingers into her mouth to keep her quiet. Her cheeks warmed as she began to dribble slightly down her chin. This entire thing was undignified in the best of ways.

Her face pressed into the cool wood of the desk, her cheeks burning as the lewd sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, feeling slickness begin to run down her thighs. She was internally congratulating herself on this idea, getting off on the knowledge of where they were and what was happening here in Emily’s office more than she would have expected, feeling another twinge of arousal each time she heard someone pass in the hallway or a muffled voice through the door.

A particularly rough thrust reduced her knees to putty, her bodyweight now completely resting against the desk with her eyes squeezed shut. She was panting loudly through her nose, saliva covering the fingers in her mouth and down her chin. Lena quickly found herself on the edge of orgasm. She tried to speak around the fingers in her mouth to warn Emily, knowing her girlfriend had always enjoyed controlling when she came. The redhead put two and two together and pulled herself out, removing her fingers from Lena’s mouth and wiping them on the back of the pilot’s shirt. She found herself clenching around nothing, squeezing her hands into fists as her heart started to calm, her arousal backing away from the edge.

Lena raised her head off the desk and watched as Emily walked around, sitting down on the office chair behind her desk. She made eye contact with Lena as she began to stroke at her length, a smirk growing on her face at the hungry gaze the pilot gave her. She loved seeing the way she affected Lena, knowing what got her off. The redhead beckoned for her to come over, the Overwatch agent pushed herself up off the desk and onto her shaky legs.

“Come ride me, pet.” Lena let out a low groan at the thought and began toeing her shoes off, peeling her leggings away before straddling Emily’s thighs. She tapped at her girlfriend’s fingers before taking over the stroking of her cock and kissing at her neck, being careful not to leave any marks. The pilot shuffled further forward on the chair and guided Emily’s length to her entrance, letting herself sink down to the base in one go.

Emily’s hands immediately went to her hips, guiding them and encouraging a fast pace. Arousal began to build inside her, picking right up from where they had left off on the desk. Lena stopped kissing at her throat, her head slumping against the crook of the redhead’s neck and her hands bunching up in Emily’s blouse. All she could do was whimper as her girlfriend guided her hips in a circle, her length hitting all the right spots inside her.

“That’s my good girl.” Emily praised as Lena began moving her hips on her own, letting out an undignified whimper at the praise.

“Will you come inside, Em?” It came out as more of a desperate whine that she would have liked, the redhead’s hips bucked up at the question, her fingernails digging into the skin of Lena’s hips. As much as Emily tried to remain collected and in charge, the pilot felt so good around her and it was starting to get to her.

“If that’s what you want.” She could feel her legs trembling as she was getting close, trying to hold back her orgasm until Emily was on the edge too.

“Please.” Lena whined against her neck and Emily let out a long, shuddering exhale at the desperate plea.

She knew her girlfriend was getting close as she heard her breathing turn ragged and shallow, hips bucking up to meet Lena with each rise and fall. Lena groaned as she felt Emily throb inside her, clutching desperately onto the fabric of Emily’s blouse as she got mind numbingly close to the edge. The redhead reached up one hand into Lena’s hair, guiding her face into her neck and muffling her cries as she began to come. Emily followed her closely over the edge, coming inside just like her girlfriend had asked, warmth pumping inside her and causing Lena to let out a muffled squeak against her skin. She keep thrusting her hips up for as long as Lena was tense against her, only slowing once the Overwatch agent slumped against her, panting loudly.

“There’s gunna be a right mess when I get off you, you know.” Emily chuckled lightly, her hand carding gently through unruly brown locks.

“It’s not my fault you dripped all down my knob, gorgeous.” A smirk was brought to her face at the sight of Lena flushing a brilliant pink at that comment, knowing it certainly wasn’t untrue that she had caused a lot of the mess. She brushed some of Lena’s fringe out of her eyes before pressing a kiss to her nose. “Could you grab some of the tissues from the box on the desk?” Lena nodded before leaning over, reaching out for the box to drag it over, letting out an embarrassed squeak as some of the slickness began to steadily drip out of her as she moved.

Emily cupped her cheek and brought her in for a soft, gentle kiss before Lena moved to get off her completely. She warned the pilot not to get any of their mess on her skirt, taking a few tissues of her own as they both began to clean themselves up. Lena was feeling so glad that she had come up with this idea.


End file.
